User talk:CIS Dictator Silvabane
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:CIS Dictator Silvabane page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chiafriend12 (Talk) 18:20, 17 November 2009 Hahaha Hahaha, The Confederate Independant Systems... if you want to rip off Star Wars, could you at least do it right? Lol, this is how it's spelled: The Confederacy of Independent Systems. EPIC RIP OFF FAIL. Right... Oh, so you're going to destroy my clan with 3 people, eh? Let me see you try you pathetic excuse for a clan leader. Pathetic.... Haha, the Blood legion has the triumvirate on its side. CIS Director silvabane. I am appalled by your lack of poise. Your arrogance will be your fall. You attempt many things which will nor work well for you in the end and lead it so poorly. You had potential, that is gone now. Your failure to copy Star Wars' Confederacy of Independent Systems is also notable. When founding a great power (or what you consider to be a great power) do it originally. ゼロウ 23:33, November 27, 2009 (UTC) *Please explain your side of the story. I have only heard one side so I see how you may consider my decisions wrong, I simply helped who told me the only story which perhaps was the truth, perhaps not. Explain your side. ゼロウ 04:12, November 29, 2009 (UTC) *Silvabane, I am completely aware of the fact that it is not real life, otherwise I would be as you say "A loser sitting at his computer all day eating doritos". While this is not the case I still do things within the game as you do. I do not wish to be enemies with you. I still have not heard your side of the story so I am simply only listening to the one side who has explained things to me. I can assist in diplomatic efforts between those who are fighting or assist one side or the other, but I have to hear both sides first. That is understandable right? ゼロウ 23:09, November 30, 2009 (UTC) *I must hear your side of the story before the Triumvirate will agree to friendly interactions and alliances between us. ゼロウ 22:42, December 1, 2009 (UTC) *The "doritos" Claim was maskedman150s, who is one of your own. Though I do not hold you responsible for his moronic actions. ゼロウ 22:55, December 1, 2009 (UTC) We need to Talk Ingame. Exo Malakai Good. It is oppurtunistic for us to be on the same side once again I'm glad we are both open to diplomacy. What is your status with Blood Legion though? They are a subclan of Kaiser Blade, but perhaps they support true justice than their own homeclan? The Triumvirate will assist with any fight against injustice. We guard justice! We cannot let injustice to be carried out. ゼロウ 02:53, December 3, 2009 (UTC) *Oh I see, Your man maskedman140 led me incorrectly. I will agree to this cease fire (and perhaps alliance) between us. ゼロウ 23:59, December 3, 2009 (UTC) *Yeh he really hates you 14:16, December 5, 2009 (UTC) *Yes I have seen that, he should let go of he beliefs and think of what the right cause is though. ゼロウ 17:16, December 5, 2009 (UTC) hello Silvabane, I apologize for my absence from the clan. I have had work to do. Also, about your request for a clan page on the wiki. I will grant it for the Confederate Independent Systems. The next time you visit my wiki, look up Confederate Independent Systems in the search box. I will have the page ready and you may edit it any way you wish. Kakayaa 01:41, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Hello.. I see you have managed to find out what happened recently, and I hope you support sjblade as equally as you support me. I don't want to lose a faithful ally such as yourself. --SeriuSShadoW (Jesus Shad0w) Scratch it. Scratch that, Sj didn't leave, although it might happen in later days. I hope it doesn't. --SeriuSShadOw (Jesus Shad0w) Hai, A good christmas to you as well. Yes have a good Christmas. ゼロウ 00:38, December 12, 2009 (UTC) CORE The Coalition of Runescape Empires has more than 200 people on each day at every hour. I don't think you can stand up to that kind of power. Farcrusader 01:27, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Farcrusader Greetings. I am the Yoshi123789, leader of the Trade Lords clan. While I do not have an account on this website, and I am using a separate wiki to speak with you, I have developed an interest in your clan. We are a small clan, just starting out on our journey to greatness. We are aimed at aiding large clans with the weaponry they need. While we do not specialize in the keeping of weaponry beyond steel in stock we are capable of mass-producing bronze and iron armor and weapons for your newer recruits. To contact simply use the link to my clan page. You may then edit your clan name in. This alliance only applies to your clan. Allying with us does not mean just another clan in the folds of Zerouh. Your humble (Potential) ally, Lord Yoshi Farcrusader I am becoming less impressed with Farcrusaders actions day by day. His lies to feign power have shown me he is truly not what he presumed he was. His lies are quickly becoming quite a threat to justice and if it so continues will be eradicated. ゼロウ 21:32, December 12, 2009 (UTC) You have insulted us Your insult upon Zerouh's talk page will not be taken lightly. We have our... ties, and if you do not cease, we will use them. Silvabane .... Your blindness again fails to appall me. I didn't say they were my clan. I said they were a friendly clan who just wanted to make some money. So i showed them how. I didn't cheat or anything. Farcrusader 09:42, December 13, 2009 (UTC)Farcrusader of course Why of course, but as we are still growing we require more people to do larger things. ゼロウ 22:03, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey man! It's Shad0w! What's up dude? Just trying to spread the word that I have a new account. Hit me up! SeriuSShadoW 02:03, December 16, 2009 (UTC) You rejoining the Triumvirate. Ah, Good, I respect you as an intelligent man, your contribution to this large effort will be most accepted. Are there any other questions or problems you have? ゼロウ 18:59, December 19, 2009 (UTC) *Good, your strategic skills will be appreciated. Also your perceptive abilities will be useful in noticing injustice. ゼロウ 17:47, December 20, 2009 (UTC) My Identity Truth be told, I am not farcrusader. I am simply, as I have said many times, Lord Yoshi, of the Trade Lords clan. Actually... I was the one who recruited that level 126. :) Though Tf Tacoman has also made important contributions and recruited around 5 members. Your very own 1 R Pwnage from Kaiser Blade did most of the recruiting work though. He got around 10 members to join. I got about 6 or 7 members. Farcrusader 14:02, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Farcrusader Silvabane I have researched all about you and the CIS and I deeply respect all you have done for runescape. Do not listen to the idiots who insult you. Those people are worthless. I hope that i can join the CIS and help others in the world of Runescape with you. There is also something very important that I must talk to you about, ingame. Username: Darkness0988 Army of Saradomin Silvabane, It is I, Zerouh. We have been reviewing various threats from a King Aereas of Army of Saradomin as well as Farcrusader who you are familiar with. Are you a common enemy of them both? If so, we are fighting for the same thing. I know you are a Military man within the Triumvirate, but perhaps the CIS is interested in finishing both King Aereas and Farcrusader off once and for all. Please tell me your opinion. ゼロウ 17:49, January 23, 2010 (UTC) : Hey buddy, I don't think that one clan could bring down the Army of Saradomin and their allies. And zerouh, if you got so many supporters why do you have to beg at peoples doorsteps to make them help you in war? : He's not on rs anymore, now leaving him alone would be nice I Ranger I 07:57, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Ranger, but I am coming back ;) Your Return Silvabane, it has been many long times, I am honored to speak with you again. As you are familiar with the Farcrusader-Aeraes situation, I am very glad you will stand up to the injustices they have done. If you are familiar with the government layout of the Triumvirate, perhaps I could offer you a chance to get a position in the Executive Branch as you are a wise man with good intents. You are a tactical genius from what I have heard, not to mention, someone of great value to our efforts. Are you still in command of the CIS and does the CIS continue to operate? It is very good to see you again my friend. ゼロウ 00:27, March 17, 2010 (UTC) *On the Executive Branch we have a Head of Media position open but someone is working to apply. Whether he is able to get approval from the rest of the Branch depends. Also, Anarchy Dies (our military representative) has been away for more than 3 weeks and someone to replace his position temporarily or perhaps permanently is of importance as well. What are your interests or specialties? ゼロウ 21:34, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :*Would the Military Representative position be of interest to you? It deals with making very important military decisions and represents the universal military. It is a very important position and since Anarchy Dies has exceeded his absence date and made no contact for over a month. The position is open to you temporarily and if nothing is heard from Anarchy within a week, permanently. ゼロウ 14:57, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Ha.. Obviously if you have been reading, I made a recent post to Darke Physik answering the same question. The truth is that I quit RS. It's repetitive and free play is no fun. It's filled with little kids that complain so much. I'm switching to Xbox 360. 01:40, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Silva! Hey, Silva. What's up? Arethied 11:42, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Lol, might? I already revived it. Tbh, Sj can't stop me. He can only stop me from using the wiki. Not in-game or on any other website. So how have you been during your inactive state? Arethied 19:39, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Of Course! Yeah dude, you can join back. The only problem is that I have all my leader positions filled, so I can only give you a normal rank. Arethied 20:37, March 20, 2010 (UTC) : I would say like...6-10? =)